Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves
by Cyndy
Summary: Spike kidnaps Willow. . .again!


**Title: **Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of it's characters. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this work. This is set in early Season Four (before The Initiative) . 

**Spoilers:** Some spoilery material from Season Four and Five are present.

***************************************************************************************************

The blond man tipped the tequila bottle back and took a deep drink. He had consumed so much alcohol lately, it didn't even burn as it went down his throat. His gaze glided over the night time world of Sunnydale as he propped his feet on the railing of the balcony. "Bloody Sunnyhell." 

If he closed his eyes he could still picture his black-haired beauty as she whirled madly on this very balcony, her arms reached up as if to cup the stars in her hands. Drusilla. His hand clenched the emptied bottle. She had left him yet again. This time, for a fledgling she had just made. A fledgling! She had imbued the young puppy with free will, he was not a minion. No, he was a new mate. She had introduced her new love to him with mocking laughter. "Doesn't he look like Angelus, luv?" 

Spike flung the bottle unto the tiled courtyard below and delighted in the sound of the smashing glass. Damn her! For one hundred years she had been his lover, his friend. The loss had weakened his formidable strength, he hoped the Hellmouth would provide the necessary rejuvenation. Spike placed a lean white hand over his eyes. The truth of the matter was that he was lonely; he hadn't been without Dru for more than a few weeks at a time since his making. This was killing him, four months of being shut up with his own thoughts. There was no one to talk to, no one to spoil, no one to love. A childe has a strong attachment to his sire. 

When he was a fledgling he could only be apart from her for a few hours. At that time Angelus was busy with his sire, Darla, and Dru was free to love him without entanglements. She had lavished her time and attention on him and he had been completely devoted to his mad vampiress. She had been the center of his world and he was afraid that he could never find another as special. _Not in a millennium, not in a. . . wait a minute. What was so bloody special about her anyway? She had left him for a chaos demon. They have antlers, for pity's sake! She had no real taste. _He would find somebody much better than her. 

Spike began to laugh. It was so simple! The answer had been there all the time. He needed a childe. She would be his mate for all eternity. Spike sat back in chair and began planning. This childe must be perfect, must belong only to him. She would certainly be better than any Angelus had made. But who would he change? He stood up, he must search Sunnyhell. . .what better place to find a mate than the place where evil things went to vacation.

A tiny movement caught Spike's attention as he was leaving. The moonlight illuminated silver threads between the marble columns of the bannister. He tilted his head as he watched a tiny drama play out. A frightened moth batted its white wings against the hungry spider's web. "Tough luck, luv." Spike said softly as the moth exhausted itself. It was hopelessly entangled. The spider began to inch closer to the moth. Spike grinned. With lethal grace, it captured its delicate prey and began to drain the life from it. Spike smiled, he was suddenly hungry. 

********

The college campus was bustling with busy young humans even if it was close to midnight. _Many pretty young things that could be his childe...or dinner._ He laughed at the thought. A young dark-haired girl sat on a bench in front of him. Her trembling white hand held a cigarette. She looked upset and tears were staining her beautiful face. Spike's smirk widened as he took out his packet of mentholated smokes. He dropped down beside her and draped his arm over the back of the bench. "Why so weepy, luv? Man trouble?"

"I'm sorry, I'm done talking to creeps on benches for awhile, ok? And don't call me 'luv', you chauvinist." She scowled at him. 

He placed a cigarette in his mouth and asked "Got a light?"

She withdrew a packet of matches emblazoned with "The Bronze" logo and tossed it at him. "Now will you go away?"

"What's the matter, ducks? Don't fancy blondes?"

"Look, the Billy Idol thing is over, ok? So why don't you get lost?"

A dark look entered Spike's eyes a second before he morphed into his demon face. When he broke her neck he grimaced and muttered, "It's Sid Vicious, ducks. What do they teach at these schools anyway?" He dumped her drained body back onto the bench. "And I don't like brunettes just now, anyway."

__Flame red hair caught his attention, the color of blood. In the distance, a beautiful red-haired woman was walking in his direction. She looked very familiar. A young blond woman was deeply engaged in a discussion with the petite beauty as they walked across campus. The slayer. Spike remembered the little red-haired witch now. She had been a tempting morsel he had regretted not sampling once she had escaped his grasp. Spike moved into the shadows and caught the faint scent of roses from the pale girl as she quickly walked by. That smell, he remembered that sweet smell, the soft white flesh of her pale young neck._ This might be interesting. _He saw them stop before one of the dormitories. Willow rooted around in her backpack for her keys. Buffy suddenly stopped speaking with her companion and her hair whirled around her as her eyes darted about. They came to rest on the sleek, blond vampire who watched from the shadows. "Spike." she said, making his name sound like a curse word.

Spike stepped away from the building into the artificial shine of a street light. "We meet again. I dare say, I'm impressed you even got into college." He made a tsk-ing sound and then said, "Never figured you for a bright gel." 

Buffy placed herself between Willow and Spike. She was tempted to tell Willow to run inside but she knew that a vampire could follow her into a place that was considered public property. "Well, Spike, at least I would understand the phrase 'get out of town, and never come back'."

Spike looked past Buffy to see the wide-eyed Willow. He winked at her and said, "Hello, pet, remember me?. " She nodded and swallowed visibly. "Good, I definitely remember you."

Buffy again placed herself between the vampire and Willow. She glared at him and then softened her look into a sickly sweet smile, "How's the ho....I mean Drusilla?" 

"Who? Oh, I dumped her a while back. Greener pastures and all that. Now, do you mind? I'm trying to talk to your friend."

Buffy pulled a stake out of her backpack . "Yeah? Well, she isn't very talkative tonight." She lunged at him and he jumped back. His lips twisted in feral smile as he grabbed the slayer and threw her against the wall so forcefully she was momentarily dazed. This gave Spike a chance to close in on Willow. She shrank from him and held out her small white hands as if to ward him off. Spike took them both in his own cold hands and began to pull her closer when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to be met with a female fist slamming into his jaw.

He winced and then clocked the blond girl with his left fist. He swept his leg out and knocked her off her feet. Then, with preternatural speed and grace, he ran off into the night, but not before he stopped to blow Willow a kiss.

*******

Giles stared at Buffy and Willow over the rim of his glasses. "Spike is back? What does he want?" The Scoobie gang sat discussing the latest "Spike problem" in Sunnydale in the small living room of his apartment.

Buffy shrugged. "You know the drill. Chase the slayer, trade insults, and scare the crap out of Willow."

Willow cast a hurt look at her best friend. "Hey, I wasn't scared. Just, uh, quiet. I've had a long day. B- b-besides, none of you have been Spike's houseguest before. He was all 'I'll push this bottle into your brain if you don't do a spell. And you smell yummy, can I have a bite?' I never ever wanted to see him again."

Xander cleared his throat and said, "Hey, I was his houseguest too!"

"Yes, but I was conscious. You can't be terrorized when you've passed out."

Giles interrupted. "Buffy, he is a threat to you, to all of us. Make sure your patrol tomorrow night is very thorough." He looked at both Willow and Buffy. "I suggest that you two don't stay in the dorms this weekend. Will your parents be home?"

Willow answered first. "Oh, um no, Giles, my parents are out of town this weekend for a romantic getaway. I will be all alone. " She gestured to the full moon which was framed in the large window. "Oz is locked up for the next three nights. " She looked at Xander hopefully.

"Sure, Will. Anya's coming over. We can make it a threesome." Xander paused as if he had just grossed himself out. "In a strictly no sex sort of way, that is."

Willow looked at Buffy hopefully.

"Why don't you come over at dusk, Wills? We'll watch Brad Pitt movies." Willow sighed in obvious relief.

"And Willow?" Giles added as they filed out. "Don't leave the house when Buffy is patrolling."

********

The next evening, Buffy scanned the moonlit graveyard with a practiced eye. For some reason, vampires just loved this place. Over the next rise, Buffy spotted two burly minions who were rapidly approaching. Giles always kept her abreast of the local vampire population, so these vamps had to be new in town. Maybe Spike's boys. She smiled at the two oafish fledglings. They were blowing in the wind in just a matter of minutes, but still no sign of Spike. Buffy started to get a bad feeling.

She didn't have much time to examine that feeling, extra slayer sense or not. One after the other, the dead kept rising. Each time she thought she would get a chance to rest, breathe and figure out what was going on, something badly in need of a dentist was coming out of the shadows. But then, the best diversions always work out that way.

*******

"Willow! You've got to come quick!"

"Spike?" Willow walked into the kitchen to spy Spike tapping on the door glass. "Go away!" She trembled as she looked around for Buffy's Mom. 

"It's about your furry boyfriend, ducks. Let me in."

That got her attention. "What about Oz?" She moved closer to the door, but was not gullible enough to invite him in.

"Look, the Slayer's going to put him to sleep. I'm talking permanently, gel."

"W-w-what are you saying? Oz is safe, he's locked up and - and -"

"Look, the puppy jumped the pound and then went after the slayer. If you don't hurry, Buffy's not going to be able to hold him off without serious harm to him for much longer." Spike looked into her worried eyes. "If it wasn't an emergency, luv, do you think she would have sent me to tell you? She said she couldn't risk losing him to find someone else, and what with me living in a crypt and all, I was nice and handy."

She opened the door, but didn't step out. "Why would you help the slayer?"

"I'm not. I'm helping you. Just like you were willing to help me before. I haven't forgotten how you comforted me. Nobody's ever done that for me before." This made sense to Willow, who always helped others, and combined with the threat to Oz, sent her out the door, and into the hands of a man once called William the Bloody, on good faith alone. Which was why she was surprised when he pulled her up into his arms and deposited her in his car. __

_I'm an idiot, _Willow thought as she looked out the window at the shadowed foliage which was whizzing by. Willow cast a surreptitious glance at the speedometer. They were going over fifty miles an hour. At that speed, she could do serious damage if she flung herself from the car. She was sitting as far away from him as she could. "S-s-spike? The graveyard is in the opposite direction." 

"That is because we aren't going to the cemetery, pet. " He explained this as if he were talking to a small child. Willow shot him an insulted look.

Deciding to take a different approach, Willow said. "Buffy will be looking for me, you know. You might as well take me right back to her house. Then I can be safe inside and uh...you won't be staked. I promise not to tell anyone, okay?" This was followed with an overeager grin.

"I know that Buffy will be looking for you, luv. I'm bloody well counting on it, seeing as how you're her best friend and all. Besides, if she doesn't come after you, this night won't be as nearly as fun as I planned." He gave a throaty chuckle. "You see, pet. You are going to kill her."

Willow looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a clown's nose. "I-I- I'm going to kill her? I would never hurt her! I love Buffy!"

"Yes, you do. But does Buffy love you?" He cast a sideways glance at her. "I imagine that you are very caring and considerate towards her. Bloody Hell! You came out of that house to me because you expected my help. I am a killer, you know. I have threatened you before." Spike let that little bit of knowledge settle in, " Does Buffy ever return your kindness, ever consider your feelings?" He said that softly.

"I know Buffy can be kind of tough sometimes. B-b-but she's the slayer, and it is her job...and she doesn't really mean to be. I know that she really cares about me."

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow at that. "Then why were you willing to believe she'd harm your boyfriend? Well, ex-boyfriend."

*******

Buffy dusted the last vampire and then wiped her hands on the ground. "Ugh, all my clothes are covered in this stuff." Nothing like the remains of the undead to clash with any ensemble. She shook them out as best she could. She started to walk in the direction of her house and then stopped. She was thirsty and tired, she at least deserved a little drink, right? Spike hadn't shown himself, he was probably laying low for a little while, hoping to surprise them. Besides, Willow was a big girl, and as long as she didn't go out of the house she was safe. It wasn't like she'd walk right out the door into Spike's arms, or anything. 

The Bronze was filled. The music was loud and Buffy pushed her way to the bar and ordered a soft drink. She hopped up on a bar stool and sighed. Buffy inspected the crowd and her eyes settled on the cute TA from one of her courses, Riley. He was tall and blond, dressed in tight jeans and sweater. Her gaze must have attracted his attention because he looked over at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back, a little shyly. This night had just taken a turn for the better.

*******

Joyce Summers looked up from the book she had been reading. She had just gotten a craving for chocolate chip cookies. "Willow?" she called. "Are you hungry, dear? I thought we might bake some cookies." There was no answer. That wasn't like Willow and Joyce slowly descended the stairs to the bottom floor. "Willow?" Her heart began to race as she noted the cool breeze wafting in from the open door.

*******

Joyce clutched a cup of hot tea in one hand as she and Giles sat at her dining room table. She didn't think she could forgive herself is something happened to Willow. He squeezed her arm in sympathy as he dialed a phone number. 

A slightly breathless Xander answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Xander, this is Giles. Have you seen Willow?"

"Nope, she's not here." He sounded distracted. "I thought she was at Buffy's house."

"Willow's missing from the Summer's residence. Joyce found the door open, we had hoped. . ."

"Spike!" Xander cried. "He's probably taken her again for another 'get my crazy vampire girlfriend back spell.' Anya and I will be right over." Xander grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Anya was still reclining on the couch.

"Xander, where are you going? I thought we were going to-"

"Spike's got Willow, we have to go." He explained impatiently, as he once more reached for the door.

"Xander!!"

"What?!"

"Will you wait a minute? You haven't told me what's going on, yet." She stood up. "And it's not like you're going to be a lot of help anyway. You're just going to end up waiting for Buffy to find her and we can do that here. Where we can be alone."

"What's the matter with you? I just said _Willow_'s in trouble and all you can think about is nookie." He glowered at her. "You may not like it, but I am going to go down there and, and, well, wait around for Buffy to find her. But, dammit, I am going to be there, so at least she knows I'm trying."

"That's what this is about then? Willow? What about me?" Anya stepped closer. "Don't I mean anything to you? Why do you always have to jump whenever she calls?"

"Not now, Anya. I gotta go. Either come with me, and help out, or get out of my way." He pushed past her and walked out the door. 

She stood, staring after him for a minute, then yelled in frustration. "Ok, I'm coming, but this better be good." She ran out the door after him.

*******

Willow had been silent for the past ten minutes. Spike observed her sullen expression. She was hastily wiping a tear away. Bloody hell. He had wanted to make the little witch rethink her misplaced loyalties, not make her cry. "Look, I only meant that maybe she doesn't deserve such blind devotion. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, luv." 

The tenderness in his voice threw her for a minute. "I didn't think that Buffy would hurt him, I just, I just . . ."

"Wasn't willing to take the chance that you were wrong to trust one of your so-called 'friend's? Again?" He suggested. She fell silent once more. He reached over and brushed the tear from her cheek. She jumped at the cold contact. "They don't deserve you, luv. None of them."

"What are you saying? That you do?" Willow said vehemently ,though her trembling lower lip gave her away.

"Exactly, sweeting. I would never ignore you, or take you for granted, or leave you out. I would make you the center of my world." His voice had grown velvety. It was cajoling, seductive, and tempting. Willow could only stare at him mutely. She closed her eyes, she was trying very hard to ignore his invitation. Before she could voice a reply they had reached their destination.

His sleek black car came to a halt suddenly in front of the remains of a mansion. The large iron gates swung open slowly to admit the car. Willow saw two flunkies close them after they had passed through it. "Is this your house? Wow! It's big and um, deserted." The structure was forbidding. Bits of molding were laying in small heaps where they had crumbled to the ground. Heavy tendrils of ivy encased the entire building. 

Spike got out of car quickly and then jaunted around the back to open Willow's door. His smile was sardonic. "You'd prefer my crypt at the cemetery?" She shook her head. Willow took an involuntary step backwards when he pressed a hand to her back and began to guide her inside. "Welcome to my parlor. Now, look around carefully, luv, as I give you the tour." He whispered in her ear, "Be thinking about where you would like me to kill you."

*******

Buffy walked up the stairs of her house and was about to pull open the door when it was swung open to reveal a harried-looking Giles. "Buffy? Are you alright? Where have you been? Is Willow with you?" It was obvious that she was not. "Buffy, I think Spike has taken Willow, again."

Buffy experienced that bad feeling again. "Oh, God. I dusted a bunch of vamps in the graveyard, I thought they were probably Spike's minions. Then I went to the Bronze -"

"You were out dancing?" He said incredulously. "Willow could be dead by now and you were out dancing? We've lost valuable time." 

She pushed past him into the house, shame evident in her eyes. The responsibility of being the slayer permeated all areas of her life. The few moments of fun she'd had this evening might have cost Willow her life.

Giles controlled his temper and began to deal with the matter at hand. "We need to find Spike's nest."

"Right," Xander said, "Now if I were an old evil vampire with a really bad bleach job, where I would I take a juicy young girl?" Everyone stared at Xander blankly. "What? It's called profiling, people. The FBI does it all the time. Ever watch late night t.v.?"

"Quite right. What would Spike's motive be? I suspect Willow's being used as a pawn to engineer a confrontation with you, Buffy."

"So it's a trap." Buffy said, she was getting angrier by the second. Just because Buffy had taken a little detour before going home, Spike thought he could just steal _her_ best friend from _her _house.

"Not necessarily." Said Anya, in an offhand manner. The Scooby team turned to her and she he sat up a little straighter. "I realize you guys have known Willow for years and probably already know this, but there's more to her than her magic. "

"Anya, what are you talking about, because this really isn't the time to-"

"Oh, shut up, Xander. I wasn't going to bring up your guilty fixation." She turned to Giles, ignoring her blushing and stammering boyfriend. "What I mean is, Willow is a beautiful _girl_ with witchy powers. Spike's interests are likely to be more than a spell or a Buffy trap. This isn't the first time he's kidnapped Willow, right?" Xander had filled her in on the escapade. "Why do you think he picked her? I mean, come on. None of you have noticed that our little Spikey's a bit on the obsessive compulsive side? Or have none of you considered he might be looking for a Dru replacement?"

"But why Willow? I mean she's not-" Buffy stopped in mid-sentence, horrified by what she had been about to say.

"What is it?"Asked Giles in a concerned voice.

"I must be blind. Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what, Buff?" Xander questioned. " I'm seriously not digging the whole inspired muttering, not sharing with friends thing you've got going on."

"Well, the other day, when we ran into Spike, he said he wanted to talk to her. He had her cornered against the wall before I punched him. Then, he blew her a kiss before he ran away." Buffy began to explain.

"He WHAT?" Xander began to see red. Then he tried to picture what complications fangs brought into the kissing scene. "Yuck."

"The whole time, I was so sure he was after me. So sure that he was intent on killing me, I didn't even notice his interest in Willow." She sat with a thump on the nearby chair.

"Doesn't surprise me." Said Anya, not unkindly. "I mean, how much real attention do any of you pay Willow? Beyond, do this spell, feel bad for me, stay out of the way . . ." She trailed off with a gesture that continued to list the little acts of betrayal they had all committed against their friend. Xander, Giles, and Buffy all studied the floor for a moment, realizing their oversight might have caused their friend irreparable harm.

"Well, that ends now." Buffy declared firmly. "I am going to find her, stake him, and then buy her a lot of ice cream." She grabbed her gym bag full of weapons and swept outside purposefully.

"Yeah, and I'm going to . . ." Xander paused. "Wait here with the ice cream to celebrate when they get back." He looked defeated for a moment. "Do you really think that a vamp could treat her better than we do?"

Giles stared back at him. Spike had taken interest in her. It had taken them nearly an hour to even notice that she was gone. Willow was kind-hearted, easily hurt, and naive. He did not even want to imagine the implications of this. "Let's just hope that he doesn't convince her that he could."

*******

"You needn't look so horrified, luv. I was trying to be thoughtful." At her incredulous look, he hastened to add, "Look, I died in the back of an alley, thinking I was getting a tumble from a beautiful wench. Instead, I got two fangs to the neck." When this didn't seem to improve things, he continued, "I could have taken you in the back of my car, like a hasty fledgling, luv. Instead, here I am, trying to be considerate, offering you any room in the place, and you get all squeamish on me. Fine thanks I get, for all my trouble."

"I'm s-s-sorry." She squeaked out, holding back tears.

"Dammit. I've done it again." He spun her around to face him. "Don't cry, pet. I promise, there won't be any pain, okay?" She began to sob. Breaking away from him, she sat down primly on the ornate settee and tried to wipe at her eyes with the back of her sweater sleeve. "Willow? Luv? What is it?"

"If-if-if you were Buffy, you wouldn't have . . . um, I mean, she wouldn't have even asked. She would have already pounced. You're right! The only person who thinks about what I want is a Billy-Idol-wannabe with fangs!" And she started to cry harder.

"First off, it's Sid Vicious, pet. And second, isn't that all the more reason to accept what I'm offering? Now, stop crying." He put his arms around her to comfort her. It was a mistake. Now, he could smell the blood pulsing through her veins. He leaned in closer. Willow stopped crying, and for a moment, enjoyed being held for once while _she_ cried. Spike's face was buried in her shoulder and he . . . was smelling her.

"Hey!" She slipped from his grasp and jumped up. "Stop that!"

"What? I was just-"

"Smelling my neck. I am not going to be your dinner, ok? So, you should just find someone else or , or, or-"

"Willow, I don't intend to have you for a late night snack, luv."

"You don't?"

"No, I already explained that. I intend to have you. Period. For Eternity. Or till we get fed up with this life and kill each other."

*******

Buffy studied the various bone piles on the floor and the spider webs which adorned the walls of Spike's crypt. She gave a sigh of distaste and then caught a strange odor. She sniffed again. She heard a muffled curse coming from a coffin near the wall. Throwing off the lid, Buffy discovered a cowering body.

"Harmony. I'd know that cheap knock-off perfume anywhere." She grabbed her by the front of her sweater and slammed her against the wall. Her fingers curved around the shivering vampire's throat and squeezed slightly. "Where's Willow?"

"Where's Willow? Haven't seen that little nerd since highschool." Buffy's nails bit in to her throat. "Where's Spike? Did you kill him?"

"Not yet. Where is she?" She squeezed harder.

"I don't know! Honestly!" 

"I believe you." Her hold on the blond girl slackened and Harmony rubbed her neck with her right hand and coughed. "Now, where's your boyfriend hiding out?"

"If I knew that, would I be asking you? Bastard dumped me. Me! Something about creating a childe, some red-haired slut. My blondie bear left me!" She began to sob.

Buffy held up a stake, she was poised and ready to strike. At the last moment she pulled back, the girl was almost in hysterics. Besides, they had been in gym class once. She might need more information from her later. Buffy stalked off, she had better check in with Giles to see if he had found out anything. 

********

"Your really think we could be together forever?" _Aw. _No one had ever said that to her, not even Oz. She frowned as she thought about him. Then she remembered that little chippy he had been eyeing at The Bronze. What was her name. . .Veruca?

"Uh, luv? What are you thinking about?"

"Oz. There's this girl he has been hanging out with lately."

"Yup, I know that one. Been drinking at that place before. Saw 'er sniffing around." Spike offered her a drink from his glass of brandy. Willow shook her head in refusal. "What a dog!" Willow giggled and then clapped her hand over her mouth. "I like to make you laugh." He smiled at her and then said, "But she really is a doggy, just like Oz."

"Oh," she said quietly. "No wonder he seems to like her so much. They're the same."

Spike recognized an opening when he saw one. "That can't be the only thing that's bothering you. What else is on your mind, pet?"

Willow nodded. "But, it's kind of personal. I'm not sure I should talk about it." Her voice lowered. "Or that you would want to hear it."

Spike sat down beside her on the settee and pulled her hand between his. "Now, luv, we've talked about this. I want to know everything about you. You captivate me."

"Do you remember what you said about biting me before, the last time you kidnapped me?"

"Yeah . . ." he replied slowly, confused.

"Well, did you ever, I mean, have you ever . . .well, thought about-would you ever think about something else? I mean more than biting, something . . .else?" She ended, not sure that her meaning had gotten across, but too embarrassed to continue.

"What are you asking me, luv? " She blushed. He decided to take pity on her as she squirmed. "Are you asking me if I want you?"

"No! Not at all, I mean, why would I? I -- yes. I am."

"Why wouldn't I? Or why wouldn't anyone for that matter?" He seemed so sincere that he was completely convincing. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Well, Oz doesn't, that is he won't, I mean, I offered to and-"

Spike's expression darkened. "He's a bloody fool." She brightened for a second then looked downcast again. He searched for an explanation that would ease her mind and salve her ego. "Maybe he's a poofter." He suggested helpfully.

"What's a poofter?" She asked innocently.

"Never mind." He put an arm around her shoulder, cradling her close to him. "The point is, the puppy has no taste. He's no good for you." He tried to look her in the eyes, but she kept her eyes down. He chucked her under the chin. She looked up. "And do you really want kisses from a boy with dog breath?" He leaned forward purposefully.

"Kisses?" She squeaked. "As in-"

He brushed his lips across hers. "As in a soft expression of affection given on the mouth. Like these." He leaned down and kissed her again. Her heart started to pound and he groaned. Suddenly she jumped away from him.

"You don't mean that. You're just saying that t-t-to get me to be the next Drusilla. Or to get me to hold still 'cause you're hungry. You're lying!"

"Hold on then, I'm insulted." He stood up and glared at her. "I do not want another Dru. And I bloody well do not kiss my midnight snacks!"

"You don't?"

"Haven't you ever heard you're not supposed to play with your food?" He looked concerned. "Why is it so hard to believe that I would want you?"

The question hit her so hard, he might have smacked her in the face and had less impact. Why was it so hard? Because nobody besides Oz ever had. And even he didn't want her anymore. Spike's hand stroked her face. For the first time, she stopped fighting and thinking about escape. And started to think about his offer. His arms encircled her and his lips brushed the veins below her jaw bone. He ran the tip of his tongue along it. "No pain?"

"No pain." Spike straightened. "What do you say?"

Willow looked up at him. He looked so hopeful. And lonely. She tried to think about him as a vampire, as a demon. But it was a lot easier to see his distress and frustration. It was a lot easier to accept the admiration and longing in his eyes. It was a lot easier to be the center of attention for once. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" She frowned. _Uh-oh, Spike, wrong answer_. "I have wanted you for a very long time. You were the first of the slayer's friends I wanted to bite, you know. Well, the only one."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah." He began circling her. "How could I resist all that red hair?" He reached out and smoothed an errant lock behind her ear before she could do it herself. She felt a little like cornered prey. She forced herself not to tremble. His movements were slow and hypnotic like a predatory spider that had found something particularly tasty ensnared in its web. She felt dizzy, it was getting hard to think. "You like my hair?"

"Mmm-hmm. Very much. And all that white skin, so soft, so warm . . ." He slid his fingers down her arm. Finally, when she was so light-headed she was having trouble standing, he stopped in front of her. "But you know what really drives me wild about you?"

She shook her head, unable to speak. "Your innocent smile." Her face lit up as he cupped it in his hands and brought his lips to hers. "Be mine, luv? Forever?"

*******

"He wasn't at the crypt." Buffy threw her bag of weapons on the counter. "Where else do we look?" She looked at the clock on the wall grimly, Willow had been missing for three hours. 

Giles frowned. "There could any number of places in Sunnydale that a vampire would deem suitable for a nest."

Xander frowned. " Sunnydale is sort of like Vampire Disney Land. It might take days to find him. God only knows what he's doing to her right now." A muscle jerked in his jaw.

Giles shot Xander a quizzical look. "You think he's-oh, oh my." 

"Where is he?" Buffy was losing her patience. She paced the floor, her thoughts racing. "Alright, we are going to split up and search for her. Xander and Anya, take the east side of town. Giles and I are taking the west side. Remember, search every creepy building you come to. "

Xander frowned. "Wait a minute, I want to be on Buffy's team. I'd actually like to be alive tomorrow. No, wait a second, I have to go to work in the morning, never mind." 

Anya glowered at him. "You're lucky I'm not a vengeance demon anymore."

*******

"But, why not?" Spike sat on the settee with his blond head in his hands. He looked up, stricken. "I've done everything right."

She sat down on her knees in front of him. Her brow furrowed as she thought of a way to provide some comfort. Xander always stroked her hair when she felt bad. She reached out a tentative hand and lightly brushed his hair. "It's not you. It's me, I just don't want to be a demon."

He thought about that for a moment, "I don't want you to be a demon either, luv. Not anymore." He cupped her cherubic face in his lean hand. " Why would I ever part with you? And who says I can't be with a human?"

"B-b-but, my best friend's the slayer. I mean, she'd stake you if you got frisky with me, or if we had a fight. Oh, no. . . and you would just be this little pile of dust. I'd have to get a pretty bottle to put you in -"

"Luv, that wouldn't happen. More likely we'd be attending the funeral of your little slayer friend." She grimaced at this._ Whoops, wrong tactic, Spike._ "Not that I'd harm her, of course. But being the slayer and all, I mean its more dangerous than other jobs. " He flashed her a winning smile.

"But Xander and Giles wouldn't understand. Oh, Xander, h-h-he' be all like, 'Why can't you date a guy that's alive? Then, he and I would get in fights and then I wouldn't have Xander anymore. Oh, no! Not to mention Giles. He would get all stern and 'Willow, the ramifications of this liaison are much too complex. What about your future?" Her face twisted in panic, "And Oz."

"Now leave dog breath out of this. He's already moving on with that flea-bitten female." Willow made a strangled sound of disgust. "As for your friends. . .well, I tend to grow on people, luv. Who can resist a charmer like me?"

Willow looked doubtful.

"Buffy dated a vampire, right?" Willow nodded slowly. "Everyone was able to accept him."

"Yes, and that uh. . .didn't work. I mean Angel lives in Los Angeles now. He and Buffy love each other but they can't. . .can't, well, you know." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

"Well, sweeting, you can blame that little problem on those pesky gypsies. I was smart enough to leave them well enough alone. But not the great poofter, nope, he went around killing maidens and what not. Bloody sod. Almost got us all staked." 

"Poofter? So, Angel's a poofter, too." Spike nodded sagely. He could see her trying to evaluate Oz and Angel for "poofty" traits. 

"And, sweeting? When I wake up the next day after we've made love, I won't be any more of a demon than I am right now." He winked at her.

"Yes, you aren't so bad as demons go. At l-l-least I think so. I don't know that many demons. You have been nice to me, except for the threatening to kill me part. But you didn't follow through on that. " She thought a moment. "And you didn't kill my fish." 

"Uh, righto. Nope, I'm allergic to seafood." He ran a thumb across her chin, "So, sweeting, is that a yes?"

*******

"Ahh!!" Xander's look was wild from the bushes outside Spike's deteriorating home. "He's going to suck the life out of her." He brandished his stake as he prepared to crash through the window. "When I'm done with him, they'll need to dustbust that place for a month."

Anya peered at him, confused. "Yeah, well, I think the only thing he's trying to suck out is her tongue." She pulled Xander back into a half crouch. As they watched, Willow wound her arms around his neck. Spike lifted her up and whirled her around, laughing with a cat-got-the-canary grin across his features. "Um, she doesn't appear to be struggling."

"Maybe she's under a spell. That's why he took her the last time." 

Anya stared at him as if he were a talking monkey. "Riiight. She put herself under a spell so that she would make out with Spike. Makes perfect sense."

Xander glowered at her. "You don't know Willow. She'd never go for a vamp. She's-"

"--dating a werewolf."

"What are you saying, An? That she snuck off with Spike for a 'make out in the creepy dilapidated mansion 'round the corner party'?"

"You've got any better ideas?"

"Yeah. I do." He stood, stake in hand. "Dust him, and then ask her."

********

Xander crashed through the french windows to the back of the parlor. "Get your fangs off my friend, Cold and Clammy!"

"Xander!" Willow cried, half hiding behind Spike.

"Um, listen, mate. I am sure you are fairly unfamiliar with this scene, so let me update you. Me and my new girl were just having some alone time. So if you could leave the way you came in as quickly as possible, it would be greatly appreciated." Spike spoke with calm sarcasm.

"Willow, come here." Xander waved his stake at Spike, gesturing to Willow with his other hand.

"I have a strong feeling that this might be another example of a poofter for you, luv." Willow's eyes widened as she re-examined her best friend. Spike reached for her hand, pulling her close to his side, he leaned down very deliberately to kiss it. He then placed her hand over his heart on his chest and looked at Xander expectantly.

Xander waited for Willow to pull away or at least flinch in disgust. To his surprise, she leaned her head over to rest on Spike's shoulder. "Wills, what are you doing?"

"Enjoying someone who appreciates me for a change." She said in a voice incongruous with its soft shyness combined with determination and challenge.

Anya chose this moment to calmly walk in the front door. "Did you save her?"

She said in an unconcerned tone. "Oh, guess not."

"Who's that, ducks?"

"Oh, that's Anya. She's Xander's girlfriend. And an ex-vengeance demon," she added helpfully.

"Oh, not a poofter, then." he muttered. Willow looked crestfallen and stopped her Xander scrutiny. "Look. This isn't a bleedin' party. We were in the middle of something, if you get my meaning. So, can you all just bugger off and give us some privacy?"

Giles stumbled upon this scene quite by accident. He and Buffy decided to split up to search the house upon seeing the Desoto parked outside. Giles frowned, there was obviously some sort of mass delusion taking place. Anya was busy picking at her fingernails as she leaned against the sideboard. Xander was watching Willow and Spike. . .kissing. Giles made a moue of distaste. 

"Bloody Hell! Well, come in then. Anymore of you lurking about in the bushes? Wave them on in. I have some brandy. " He sloshed some out of the bottle onto Anya's dress as he set it down. Anya rubbed at the spot. " Humans! Don't see me crashing into people's homes, do you? Standing around where I'm not wanted while couples are trying to be alone."

Giles flushed and held out a shaking hand for a glass of brandy. "Thank you. A tad more, then. I think I might need it." He took a bracing swallow of the amber liquid and fixed Xander with a questioning look.

Xander cast a wary glance at Spike and mouthed "Spell?" Giles stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Just then, Buffy jumped through the arched doorway. Both of her hands were filled with stakes and she looked decidedly angry.

"Oh, great, invite the slayer! Why not? I mean, is it ever a good party without your nemesis showing up?" He stared at Buffy, "What? No great poof to back you up?" He peered over her shoulder. "Let me guess, hair gel emergency?"

Buffy shouted. "Back away from him, Willow. I'll get us all out of here."

Spike rolled his eyes and Willow clutched his arm tightly. "No, I want to stay here. . .with Spike."

Buffy could only stare at them in disbelief. "Spell." Xander said with a wise nod.

Buffy looked at Giles for confirmation but he had the bottle of brandy in hand, pouring another drink. 

"I don't know what you did, Spike," Buffy said with conviction. "But if you don't let her go right now, I will dust you before Giles finishes that drink."

Spike stepped away from Willow and released her hand. He gave her a loving look, then turned back to Buffy. "Feel free to take her. If she'll let you."

"Will, let's go. This is not the time to learn how to be assertive."

Willow looked at Buffy, then Xander who gazed back at her with a hopeful look, then to Giles who was paused mid -swallow. "Alright. But we are going to have some serious boundary issue talks when we get back." She turned back to Spike. He took both her hands in his. 

"You don't have to go, you know." 

"I know. But it's getting late. And I have class tomorrow . . ."

"Alright then, luv." He pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth to hers for one last goodnight kiss. Buffy shuddered in disgust. Giles finished his drink. Xander scratched his head with the stake. Anya yawned. "See you tomorrow night."

Willow smiled as she backed away from him. Anya led the way out, pulling Xander behind her. Buffy walked behind them, putting her stakes back in her bag. Willow walked next to Giles.

"Willow, are you feeling alright?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're sure you're not under the influence of any spells, curses or , uh," Giles coughed, "drugs or anything?"

"I'm sure." She gave him a bright smile.

"Are you sure about Spike? I know you and Oz have had your, um, misunderstandings, but how do you know he's sincere?"

"Oh, that's simple."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah." She gave him an even brighter smile. "Not only did he want to bite me from the start, but he never plays with his food, and he didn't even turn me into a demon, even though he really, really wanted to."

"I see." Giles adjusted his glasses. "Very important to any girl, I'm sure."

"Giles, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Well, you're English, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"What's a 'poofter'?"

*******

Spike watched Willow close her front door. He watched the progression of lights turn on and off as she made her way to her room. And he heard the tiny shriek when she found his gift. Then he heard her giggle with delight.

Willow stared at the other side of her room. A rose lay atop her aquarium. Inside, colorful exotic fish swam about. There was a note attached to the rose. "Willow, Just because I'm allergic to them doesn't mean that you can't enjoy these. Love Eternally, Spike."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
